I See Only You
by Cielo-negro
Summary: Hibari is gone, he broke his promised and left Tsunayoshi behind and heartbroken. Someone decides to comfort him but that comforting existence was nothing more than an illusion. 1827, one-sided 6927. Done for the KHR kink meme.


He was gone.

He left him behind even though he promised the Sky to wait for him, to protect it, to stay by his side. The Sky should have known…

After all, this was the mafia. A world of illusions- a person's past, present and future is a lie; nobody ever says the truth about anything. Besides, he was the Cloud. Floating, roaming, doing as it pleased.

_'Did he truly want to disappear like that?'_ the Vongola decimo wondered as he looked out his window towards the white, white clouds who shielded the sky from view. The Don cried, not sobbed, because that was what Hibari used to do before the whole ordeal.

_'Wherever you are… What are you doing? Are you happy? Where are you? Earth, Heaven or Hell?'_

He only noticed the mist that spread in his room from the darkest corners and heard the footsteps when it was too late, he couldn't hide the sadness and pain behind his mask in such a small amount of time- but he didn't need to. The mist knew of his façade. The mist was after all the master of illusions. Mukuro noticed the heartache since day one. Sawada Tsunayoshi turned to ask what business brought him here (and how he was. Situations like this one were so rare…) but the words died on his lips when he was the intruder.

How could he not when the man who was in front of him was his beloved? Same glint in the eyes, same expression, same posture… In his shock he took small tentative steps and raised his hand to the man's face, caressing him. The skin felt the same.

"K-Kyouya…" his eyes watered from happiness as he wrapped his arms around the Cloud and buried his face in the older man's chest. "Where… where were you?" He had to force those words out; the happiness he felt was making it even hard for him to breathe.

"Hn. I thought that we were over this, Tsunayoshi. As the Cloud, I do not need to tell you my location." He took the face buried in his chest and loomed over it, waiting for his partner to make the first steps. Tsuna leaned towards the man and kissed the lips tenderly as if the other would disappear again or break under a rough touch. He was unsure after all. Something didn't feel right about Hibari- was he wounded? It didn't seem like it was the case… He felt as if it wasn't real- but it had to be, not even in his most realistic (or maybe should they be called surreal) dream has his senses felt so genuine besides he knew he wasn't sleeping.

He was pushed towards the bed and forcefully pinned down (Hibari was never gentle. This was Hibari… yet why did something feel so strange?). Tsunayoshi didn't fight, he submitted to the others wishes as his shirt's buttons were undone and as Hibari bit, sucked and nibble on his neck. This felt like Hibari. He was just a little shaken from the sudden disappearance. He ignore that little voice that said that it wasn't right (this isn't Hibari, it can't be him, he is gone remember?). He gasped at the harsh bite that successfully pulled him out of his musing. The shirt now thrown to the floor, the hands exploring his chest. One hand stopped as it found his left nipple and played with it, pinching harshly the nub then rubbing it ever so slowly, so gently, as if it tried to rid the younger from any pain.

But it never hurt. Nothing that Hibari's touch did to him could hurt, it always felt so good, so kind and _aaah_… how _good_ it felt to be caressed in such ways again by him.

The mouth now grew bored of marking the neck; the tongue now licked a wet path towards the lonely nub and circled it, closing in on it in a spiraling motion. The Cloud rubbed it until the teeth came to play, scratching it in ways that made heat pool between his legs, making him spread them to give the other better access, and his pants become unbearably tight. It then occurred to him that Hibari's jacket, shirt and tie were still on. He couldn't allow such thing now could he?

As he pulled the tie and unbuttoned his lover's shirt, he felt the hand on his chest move- it replaced the one that was supporting Hibari's weight. The man's mouth moved towards the now abandoned hard nub and gave it the same treatment as the other, the small pretty gasps and throaty moans were what he received, turning him on so much more. It was Hibari (right?), he had sensible hearing. The hands that were unbuttoning him became desperate and ripped his shirt open trying to push it along his jacket off of him. Hibari raised himself off of Tsuna, who whined at the lost of heat, of contact, and took of the articles of clothing that his partner tried to remove. His mission done, he dived on the smaller, no longer using his hands to support his weight but them trailing downwards, setting the youngest's skin on fire. His tongue aided to them, trailing from his left nub towards his belly button.

Tsuna grasped the other's hair in his hands, feeling the room was suddenly too hot, too suffocating and that only the other's touch could save him from the sudden change. He felt the hands teasing him through his clothes, sending jolts of electricity through his body and leaving him to crave for more. While the hands undid his belt, the tongue dipped in his belly button making him arch onto the wet muscle. With the belt undone, the hands unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them and removed them, hands trailing on his legs setting more skin on fire and hooking the socks to remove them, the shoes and the pants at the same time. The boxers could wait.

He moved his head downward and nuzzled the other's erection through his underwear earning such a delicious moan for more and a beautiful shudder. Hooking his indexes on the waist band of the others boxers he pulled them down, exposing Tsunayoshi to the much too hot air of the room. Hibari trailed his tongue from the base to the head, circling and descending with a trail of saliva towards the base again.

"K-Kyouya!"

He loved it when he moans like that but… He didn't want that word.

Hibari went back to the head and took it in his mouth, giving it a long hard suck.

"Kyouya!!"

That word again… But it couldn't be helped.

He continued pleasing and teasing the Vongola decimo, one hand caressing the balls and the other caressing his thighs, head bobbling up and down as if it were his favorite treat, sometimes stopping to give the Don's erection licks and small gentle nips. When he felt Tsunayoshi shaking underneath him with a tight expression and moaning with nonstop, he took away his mouth and grasped that small bottle of lube from nightstand.

He poured a generous amount of it on his fingers and took them towards the Vongola Decimo's entrance. He circled it first, teasing the entrance for a little ignoring the pleas from the submissive form beneath him. He inserted his finger slowly until it was buried as deep as it could. The Cloud started worming his finger, moving it in and out until he thought that the Vongola was ready for another finger. He scissored them and wormed them teasingly, passing just beside that spot but never touching it. When the third finger was inserted, Hibari buried them till the knuckles and spread them then closing them ever so slightly as wormed them down, purposely touching the Don's prostate. He continued fingering him until it was apparent that the Vongola was ready, moaning, begging for so much more, for everything yet asking for permission. Because the man on top of him was Hibari Kyouya. A person doesn't give him orders nor do they ask. Tsuna was special though.

He took his fingers out, rid himself of his clothing and entered Tsunayoshi in one slow thrust. He groaned at the heat while the Sky moaned at the fulfillment. It was Hibari. He was there with him and not away, he wasn't gone…

The Cloud thrust into him, angling himself and the form beneath him as to hit that certain spot. And he did, Tsunayoshi's vision became white because of pleasure, of bliss, that he was feeling, his inner-walls tightening all around Hibari. The dominating one of the two grabbed the other's penis and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, the mewling became moaning and the moaning escalated to screams as Tsunayoshi neared his climax.

Tsunayoshi came first on their stomach, already close because of all the teasing that his loved one did. Hibari came a few thrusts later inside the smaller one, filling him. He removed himself from inside the Sky and collapsed besides him. The Decimo nuzzled into his chest as he pulled the covers over them.

"I love you-"

Hibari's eyes widened, 'He couldn't know, could he?'

"Kyouya." Sighed Tsuna tiredly, eyes closing and his mind fading of to dreamland, where he spent even more time with Hibari.

'_You never knew…'_ thought 'Hibari'.

He sat up and mist covered his skin, fading until the man behind the fog was no longer Hibari but Mukuro.

He smiled sadly, longing for more than this lie.

'…_I wish that you would let go of him and look at me...He wasn't the only one who loved you and this yearning… It's such a horrible emotion is it not?'_

It was all a lie. A lie to comfort the Decimo but a lie nonetheless. It was the mafia after all, a world full of horrible things that parents tell their children so they won't misbehave. An illusion of the most horrible kind that one could experience because even if it was a lie…

_It was always so __**REAL**_.

------------

Uhm, I didn't read over it for mistakes and stuff... Hope that you enjoy it?

This was written for a request/prompt at the KHR kink meme~ More kinks need to be filled like fuuuudge. When I wrote this, I kept thinking of Hibari being not just gone but dead. But I left it like this so if anyone wants to think of Hibari as alive but away you can.


End file.
